Cause After All
by Ann Ackles Padalecki
Summary: 1 ano se passou desde que Jensen pois um ponto final em seu relacionamento com Jared. O moreno agora tem um filho, mas Misha e o resto do cast não aguentam mais a tensão entre os protagonistas.
1. I don't wanna now

**Bom gente, eu já posto essa fic no Nyah e resolvi postar aqui também, espero que vocês gostem e por favor deixem reviews, irão fazer uma pessoa muito feliz. OASKOASKOASK **

**Não tenho nenhum fim lucrativo aqui, é só por diversão que eu faço isso e Jensen, Jared e Supernatural não me pertencem (infelizmente). Não tem beta, então me desculpem os erros. Acho que é isso. Beijos**

****_I- I don't wanna now._

Jensen, Jared, Misha e Mark terminavam mais um dia de gravações no set de "Supernatural", na verdade eles tentavam terminar uma cena, mas Jensen e Jared estavam tão tensos que não conseguiam acerta lá de jeito nenhum.

"Vamos lá gente, é a última cena do dia." A voz de Robert Singer ecoou no estúdio. O diretor já estava quase desistindo pra falar a verdade, pois era a quinta vez que eles repetiam a mesma cena.

"Ok, eu preciso beber uma água." Jensen falou esperando que depois de uma pausa pudesse finalmente acabar a filmagem e encerrar aquela tortura. "5 minutos." Robert falou vencido encarando o protagonista.

Jensen agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e já ia se sentar em sua cadeira quando viu Jared, se encaminhado para o mesmo lugar com ele, esse era mais um problema, a cadeira dos dois tinham que estar sempre grudadas, literalmente. O loiro bufou e resolveu sair um pouco do estúdio para ver se respirando um pouco de ar fresco conseguia se concentrar. Assim que ele alcançou o pátio do set levou as mãos à cabeça, em uma cena digna de Dean Winchester, ele realmente não sabia mais o que fazer.

"Por que você não vai logo conversar com ele? Ou simplesmente arrasta ele pra sua cama e pronto..." Misha se fez presente, fazendo o loiro ficar vermelho.

"Misha, eu não estou com a mínima vontade de ter esse papo de novo, até por que na última vez eu quase quebrei a sua cara." Jen tentava controlar a respiração, mas antes mesmo que Misha pudesse se defender, Jared, o causador dos problemas do intérprete de Dean, apareceu. "O Robert está chamando." Então, os três voltaram para dentro do set.

Eles ainda levaram meia hora pra que finalmente a cena ficasse aceitável, Robert os dispensou antes que tivesse que arrancar a cabeça de Jensen e Jared. Havia um ano que Jen resolveu acabar com o relacionamento que mantinha as escondidas com Jared, até ai ninguém tinha nenhum problema, até por que a vida era deles, mas tudo começou a desandar quando Jared chegou um dia no estúdio avisando que Genevieve estava grávida...

_Flashback on:_

Jensen conversava com Misha enquanto esperava que Jared aparecesse, os diretores já estavam quase mandando eles embora quando o moreno entrou no estúdio com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, literalmente.

"Desculpem o atraso, mas é que a Gene passou mal e eu tive que leva lá ao hospital." O moreno começou de modo nervoso." E bom, ela esta grávida."

O set inteiro parou por um momento, e na verdade todos direcionaram o olhar para Jensen que apertava a garrafa de água que estava em sua mão com força, e pra falar a verdade todos esperavam que a terceira guerra mundial explodisse. "Parabéns, Jay. Eu sei o quanto você sonhou com esse dia." Jensen falou com uma dor palpável na voz que fez com que o sorriso de Jared sumisse.

O momento tenso se estendeu por um tempo até que Misha resolveu o quebrar e foi cumprimentar o moreno que mesmo recebendo as felicitações ficou observando Jensen que se mantinha longe, quando todos terminaram ele pensou em falar com Jensen, mas o mais velho foi mais rápido.

"Robert não temos muitas cenas pra fazer hoje, e acho que podemos dar essa folga hoje pro Jared, até por que ele merece." Mais uma vez o set inteiro parou e ficou observando enquanto Jared encarava Jensen que sorria de uma forma tão forçada que dava até medo. "Ok, vocês estão dispensados." E antes mesmo que Robert terminasse a frase. Jensen já havia sumido.

_Flashback off._

Desde aquele dia, os dois protagonistas não falavam mais que o essencial, e bom a situação piorou desde o nascimento do pequeno Thomas, e na verdade Jensen se recusava a saber qualquer noticia sobre o pequeno. "Eu não quero saber, não é mais da minha conta." Ele repetia pra quem quisesse ouvir, e especialmente repetia para que Jared ouvisse, ele queria ferir o moreno, o fazer sentir a mesma dor que ele sentia.

Continua...


	2. Try to forget

**Oi de novo, bom vou o segundo capítulo agora e mais tarde se eu conseguir posto mais dois ok? Mas não se acostumem mal minha meta é postar pelo menos um capítulo por Espero que gostem.**

_II- Try to forget_

Jared após o fim das filmagens ainda ficou um tempo no set, ele sentia falta de Jensen, mas ele não iria admitir, o loiro o machucava toda vez em que se recusava a falar com ele e saber coisas sobre Thomas. Mas o que incomodava Jared era que o Jensen pelo qual ele se apaixonou raramente estava lá, aquele Jens parecia ter morrido, no dia em que os dois se separaram.

Jay respirou profundamente e já ia sair do set quando viu que Jensen tinha voltado. "Ah Jared, você ainda tá aqui? Bom na verdade só vim buscar meu celular." Jensen caminhou até sua cadeira e pegou o aparelho que se encontrava ali. "Até quando você vai me evitar Jens? Até quando vai fingir que não se importa?" Jared perguntou já com lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. O loiro já estava na metade do caminho para a porta, mas as palavras do moreno o acertaram.

"Eu não estou te evitando Jared, é só que a gente não tá tendo tempo pra conversar." Jensen falou ainda de costas para o mais novo. "Para de mentir, Jensen. Você me evita, nunca mais falou no que nós vivemos até um ano atrás, nunca me perguntou, ou me deixou falar com você sobre Thomas..." Jared gelou quando conseguiu encarar os olhos verdes que tanto amava, eles não eram brilhantes nem alegres como antes, muito pelo contrário, eles carregavam uma dor que Jared preferia que estivesse nele do que naqueles lindos olhos.

"Você não tem o direito de me cobrar isso, Jared. Nós concordamos que seria melhor ficarmos separados, mais foi você que arranjou um filho logo depois, não eu." Jensen falava sem se preocupar se estava ou não ferindo Padalecki, ele só estava colocando pra fora toda a dor que sentia em seu peito. "E não adianta você repetir todas as vezes que não foi planejado e o caramba a quatro."

Os dois já deixavam as lágrimas rolarem livres, só quando estavam juntos eles se permitiam aquele tipo de fraqueza. "Você acha que eu engravidei a Gene por mal, Jensen? Que eu fiz pra te ferir? Eu não fiz, aconteceu, e me desculpe mais eu não vou dizer que sinto muito. Meu filho foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida." Jared não se arrependeu do que disse, mas ele sabia que o loiro havia se incomodado com aquilo. "Isso quer dizer que eu não fui nada Padalecki, que eu fui só mais um pra você?" Jay não conseguia responder, em parte por que ele não acreditava que Jensen estivesse comparando seu filho com o relacionamento dos dois. "Esse é o problema Jay, é isso que me incomoda. O fato de você não saber como me responder, você não sabe me dizer se eu fui só mais um, mas eu tenho certeza de que se eu perguntar você vai dizer que a sua amada Gene é a única. Por que ela te deu o bem mais precioso que você tem." Ackles cuspiu as palavras em cima de Jared.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, mas Jared não conseguia mais olhar para Jensen. "Esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual eu terminei tudo Jared. Enquanto, você só namorava com a Genevieve mas voltava pra minha cama de noite tava tudo bem, mas eu sabia que não poderia competir com um casamento, e agora eu tenho muito menos chances, por que eu nunca vou poder competir com o Thomas." O moreno estava triste ouvindo aquilo, mas ele achou linda a forma como Jensen falou o nome de seu filho. Parecia que aquele nome ficava ainda mais bonito quando dito pela voz de Ackles. "Você se casou também Jen, eu sei que eu me casei primeiro, mas você também fez uma escolha". Jared de alguma forma queria demonstrar como ainda doía saber que Jensen havia escolhido Danneel. " Você tem razão Jay, eu me casei, mas só depois de você não me deixar mais escolha." Padalecki sabia que era verdade, ele havia se casado com Genevieve primeiro, e bom Jensen ainda esperou alguns meses para casar com Danneel, ele só deu aquele passo quando soube que Jared não voltaria mais. "Acho que nossa conversa já acabou Jay, sua mulher está em casa com o seu filho e você já deveria estar com eles a muito tempo." Jensen se virou mais uma vez na direção da porta, mas Jared segurou seu pulso sem o virar." É isso Jens? E assim que a gente termina, a gente simplesmente finge que não aconteceu?" Jensen respirou fundo, mas mesmo assim não se virou. "Não da pra ignorar tudo que a gente teve Jared, mas não dá pra fingir também que era perfeito. Dói demais lembrar de tudo e bom, se quer um último conselho sobre esse assunto, faça como eu, tente esquecer e segue com a sua vida." Assim que terminou de falar o loiro libertou seu pulso das mãos do moreno e saiu. Deixou para trás um Jared Padalecki mais que quebrado, e esperava que com ele todas as suas lembranças também.

Continua...

**Vou fazer um falatório básico de final de capítulo. Me da muita dó dos meus babys em escrever essa fic, mas eu tenho ela quase toda pronta na minha cabeça, então eu prometo que fica melhor. ASOKASOKAOSKAOSK Espero que gostem. Beijos**


End file.
